butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardsman
Background Pierre Montblanc was born into the Quebec of the quiet revolution, when the Quebecouis were throwing off the hold of the Anglos in every aspect of life. His father’s trade as plumber earned his family a good solid living, and even through the seventies when oil prices spiralled out of control kept food on the table and a decent amount of luzury. Raised smack dab in the middle with six other siblings Pierre grew up as a fun loving kid, and learnt why the Quebecois were being suppressed and denied their rights. As a university student Pierre joined the PQ, the mainstream political movement that urged Quebec to form its own distinct nation separate from Canada, and advocated a large socialist state. It was though in 1980 that disaster struck, the referendum on sovereignty was shot down by those scared to make the leap. Among his friends Pierre finally decided to make a statement when he graduated, instead of remaining Canada where his fellow Quebecois were to cowardly to fight for their nation, he would instead become a citizen of France. Not by applying for citizenship, but earning it by joining the Foreign Legion. Arriving in France, where French was spoken, and celebrated, Pierre and his friends were ecstatic, this was how Quebec once was, and would be again if they had their say. Filled with conviction they applied to join the Legion and began its brutal application process. One by one his friends flunked out, and left Pierre as the only member of his small group accepted into the Legion. With a steely resolve Pierre entered into the Legion and began its training program, becoming more fit and skilled as the weeks passed. Assigned to the infantry team, Pierre began his duty in the Legion by earning the respect of his fellow soldiers through his hard work. Deployment followed shortly afterwards as the unit was assigned to a forward combat post in Africa where the Legion had been sent into one of Frances former colonies to help stop a civil war. Slaving away in the hard Sub-Saharan sun, Pierre quickly gained a reputation as a dedicated member of the Legion, and a solider unwilling to break even under intense combat conditions. At all the bush fires the Legion was sent to put out in Africa Pierre performed with excellence and was marked by promotions and citations for his service. It was though in a fight against a small Xorn patrol that Pierre earned a high honour for bravery, as he led a charge against the Xorn managing to capture the survivors of the Xorn patrol in the last vicious firefight. At the end of his fifth year as Legionnaire Pierre was awarded his French Citizenship, and the departing rank of Sergeant as he stepped down back into French civilian life having accomplished what he set out to do when he arrived from Canada. Yet Pierre wasn’t the same young man he was five years ago. His idealism and burning love for Quebec had been replaced something else, a need to protect and serve the greater humanity. He had seen where petty distinctions between peoples lead to violent war, and that humanity lived in a world where vicious aliens could and would try to wipe it clear off the Earth. Instead of being lead by a blinding ideological love of a perfect Quebec, Pierre developed a soft tender love for humanity with all its warts, horrors, beauty and honour. What he as about to do with his new found perspective Pierre didn’t know, but he was going to take some time enjoying his back pay. Not having seen proper snow in ages Pierre was skiing in the Alps when a sudden snowstorm cut him off in a virtual white out. Acting quickly Pierre just stopped, popped off his skis and slowly walked over to the trees, which he used to help him pick his way down the mountain. It was though almost two thirds of the way down that Pierre suddenly felt himself being hoisted into the air and blacked out. Waking up in a rounded white chamber Pierre was greeted by both a disembodied white voice and the sudden knowledge of the history of the The Guardsmen. U’tua the Gardener had created the Guardsmen to protect life as a whole across the galaxy as his last action before retreating from the Milky Way. The Guardsmen were armed with a costume that drew its power from a tap U'tua had created in the central black hole in the galactic core, able to project force in ways limited by only the users imagination and power by the consensus of all Guardsmen. It was an organization that demanded much of its members, could give little but power and advice, and charged them with keeping peace throughout the galaxy. It was time for a human to be a Guardsmen and Pierre was being offered the position. Pierre, the one time Quebec separatist, Legion Sergeant, and now a real humanist couldn’t refuse the offer. It was time for him to step up to the plate and protect humanity from both itself and others who wished it to come to harm. He was going to be given the means, and the training to do the job right and Pierre for one wasn’t going to back down from the challenge. Agreeing to become the Guardsmen for Earth, Pierre took the leap and was whisked away into the Guardsmen training program. August 1995: Standing on the moon watching Earth dawn Pierre’s grin went from check to check. He was home from an arduous ten-year training regime to become Sol’s Guardsmen, to take up his love for humanity and put it into action. Creating a tight shield that would protect him during re-entry Pierre lifted off and launched himself at the Earth, it was time to be chewed out for not writing about 15 years worth of letters to his mother. It was time for Guardsmen to take up his duty. Personality and Motivations Once an idealist who believed Quebec could do no wrong, then a hard-nosed pragmatic realist, Pierre is finally a full-blown humanist, who acknowledges humanity's bad side but loves it for its good sides. This was even extended further during his training as a Guardsman, as Pierre is sworn to protect all life and enforce the laws U’tua the Gardener and the Progenitors set down to protect the Galaxy. What his experiences and change in heart haven’t removed is Pierre’s stereotypically French attitude; he likes his wine, women, and song. Pierre is no longer even nominally Catholic, having given it up mostly in his university days for socialism, now simply states his beliefs as not in any specific deity but in the good inherent in the universe and life itself. The flip side of course is that Pierre likes to kick evils ass three ways to Sunday and uses his powers quite happily. Quote "Why is it always the gentle ones who pay for everybody else's ambitions?" Powers and Abilities Apart from being a skilled solider and a highly competent normal human, Pierre is now a fully trained Guardsmen entrusted in both Galactic Law and empowered to carry it out. The uniform of the Guardsmen grants its wearer incredible powers, and are generally considered one of the most powerful weapons in known to most intelligent species in the Galaxy. Depending on the skill and imagination of the wearer, it can do almost anything. While wearing the uniform, Guardsman can survive in space, fly, move faster than life via the hyperspace tramway, fire energy blasts, remotely manipulate objects via solid energy projections, project force fields, maintain a local environment for either Guardsman alone or entire groups of beings, and just about anything else he can think of. The suit is powered by U'tua's tap, rather than the endurance and strength of Pierre himself. Appearance Pierre Montblanc possesses Gallic good looks. He is tall, with brown hair and eyes. His nose is a bit too large for his face to be truly handsome, but it doesn't detract enough to make him ugly. The one aspect of his appearance Pierre dislikes is his perpetual five o'clock shadow. No matter how cleanly he shaves, he constantly looks to be in the need of another one. When out of uniform, Pierre likes up scale casual wear like slacks and shirts. His Guardsmen costume is a full black body suit with blue horizontal band across his shoulders and dips down to surround the symbol of the Guardsmen directly on his chest, a blue world on a white circle. When Pierre is using his Guardsmen powers a blue/white light is produced covering him from head to toe, and glowing most brightly from the Guardsmen crest. His eyes glow blue and the blue/white light gathers in his fists in a heavy overlay. Category:Characters Category:French Characters Category:Heroes Category:French Heroes Category:Energy Blasters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes